Five Elementals
by Kamorea Chan
Summary: I Dont own Inuyasha just my characters. FLAMES ARE WELCOMED! I suck at summaries so I'm sorry for that and Lemon in first Chapter no one under 18, but if ur like me u dont care about that rule because the stories with smut are the best in my opinion.K/S
1. Chapter One

This is my first story. Flames and all are welcomed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the anime.

Note (s): Kagome now wears hip huggers and tank tops and Sesshomaru has both arms. WILL NOT UPDATE UNLESS I HAVE 10 REVIEWS GOOD OR BAD. Time of year is spring. Kagome is now 19 and out of school. Warning: There is light lemon, you are warned.

* * *

Five Elementals

" I hate the beach Kagome why are we here anyways," Inuyasha grumbled walking like he had a corncob up his ass.

"Well, Inuyasha for your little view point we are all tired and we need a chance to relax," Kagome said placing her hands on her hips and moved them seducing like. While in her mind she knew that she would get what she wanted. "Oh But whittle Inuyashie I thought that you had your mate, and that her whittle name was Kikyo, " Kagome said mocking him.

"Well at least I destroyed Naraku," Inuyasha said blowing them off or at least trying to.

"Excuse me Inuyasha but I do recall Kagome-sama saving us all and killing Naraku," Miroku said groping Sango's ass all at the same time.

"Yeah Inuyasha I remember that as well," The now 10 year old Shippou said hiding behind Kagome.

"Well if I remember she also only got him because she almost hit my jackass of a brother and why she missed him I don't know, "Inuyasha said walking over to a boulder and sitting on it.

"Well I'm taking my vacation here instead of back home," Kagome said getting out some things for camping.

"We will be staying for a week Inuyasha and no if ann.'s or buts about it, if you don't want to be here then go to Kikyo and try for a child that was part of the wish anyways so that you would also stop bothering me to death. And the other part of the wish was for the well portal to always stay open for me and my friends," Kagome said reaching for her dog whistle for if he tries to bother her.

"Even though you no longer have the beads I still have another way to punish you. So don't even try it," She said looking him straight in the eye.

"Momma do you think we might see Rin here because I hope so? Ooh and do you think we could go visit her? Please momma please." Shippou begged.

"Only if you behave and not harass Inuyasha any. That is your job." Kagome said patting his head. "Yeah," Shippou yelled out hugging his momma.

* * *

__

Later That Evening Somewhere Else.

" Sesshomaru-sama may we go visit Kagome-Chan and Shippou?" Rin asked hugging his waist.

"Tomorrow we will go see them and you may invite them to your ceremony that is to be held next month," Sesshomaru said looking out the castle window and patting her head. Rin has grown so fast I almost forgot about how quickly humans age. Sesshomaru thought to himself. At least she will become a demon and I wont loose her until she is to be mated, and that's only if they can beat me…

"Sesshomaru-sama will Kagome-chan become a full demon too?" Rin asked gripping his sleeve and pulling down on it giving a silent message for him to bend down. "No Rin she will not become a demon unless she mates a demon," Sesshomaru said looking at her.

"Ooh, wait why don't you and Kagome-Chan mate that way we could be a family and I want a mommy too," Rin said hugging Sesshomaru's neck, "I really want a mommy." She said starting to cry.

"Rin it is not so easy. Not just anyone can be my mate…."

"But Kagome-Chan isn't just anyone she even treats me like I'm her daughter. Why not Kagome-Chan…"

" I can't mate her Rin it would cause to much trouble and she is human." Sesshomaru tried explaining to her.

" Then I don't want to be here, I don't want to be a demon anymore, I hate you!" Rin screamed running off leaving a surprised and heart broken Sesshomaru behind.

"Rin get back here!" Sesshomaru called after her but yet knew where she would be headed…To Kagome.

_Then I must go get her back._

* * *

__

With Kagome and Gang. In a forest near the beach

Kagome sat watching the rest of her group sleep when a little girl came into the clearing.

"Kagome-Chan is that you? " The small girl asked.

"Yes it is and where is Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome asked.

Rin walked closer to the woman she really wanted as her mother. "I ran away from him, and now I wish that Sesshomaru-sama was here," Rin said starting to cry.

"I said something very mean to him and I… I... didn't me… mean it." Rin said choking on her tears."

"Rin what did you say to him," Kagome asked trying to comfort her by rubbing her back lightly.

" I said that I h… h… hated him and that I never want… wanted to become a demon," Rin choked even more while sobbing into Kagome. "I want to be with him again … I want my Daddy back!" Rin screamed and sobbed all at once. So it sounded like a muffled person.

"Rin I will take you back tomorrow but you have to promise me that you will never say such things again. Okay sweetie?" Kagome said pulling her close.

"Ok I will promise and thank you for helping me." Rin said hugging Kagome's neck and going to sleep.

Outside of Kagome's camp was a certain youkai lord listening to everything being said.

So Rin didn't mean what she had said. _Maybe I should think about taking this woman as a mate. And besides she is also still has her maidenhead… _Sesshomaru thought while letting a mischievous smile cross his face.

. Sesshomaru thought while letting a mischievous smile cross his face. 

I haven't even had someone to please me that has still had they're maidenhead for 500 years maybe she would be the one I could keep as my life's mate.

He made a quick decision and decided to get Kagome and Rin.

He walked silently towards the two sleeping ningens and knelt down to listen to their breathing. He could tell that Rin was out in a dead sleep, while the miko was on the verge of falling into a deep sleep. I wonder if she talks in her sleep Sesshomaru thought.

" Inuyasha 'oswari " Kagome said in her sleep ending with a scream and thud from Inuyasha that resulted in everyone stirring.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and Rin being careful not to wake them, and summoned his youkai cloud to leave quickly.

"Kagomeeee." was the only thing being heard as Sesshomaru flew away with Kagome and Rin

* * *

__

At Sesshomaru's castle.

Sesshomaru had placed Rin in her room and had taken Kagome to sleep in his after all he is youkai and youkais don't need to sleep every night. As the dog lord walked through his castle he stopped by his otousan's chambers and knocked.

"What do you want son," InuTaisho asked opening the door.

"Why do I smell another ningen smell on you other than Rin's and this one is of female?" Taisho started to wonder: _Maybe he's going to mate a human after all._

"Now tell me is she to be your mate?" InuTaisho asked testing the scent.

"No father she will not be my mate. 'Anytime soon, "he added in his thoughts She is very beautiful and… wait why am I thing this.

"You were born a youkai and so was I son so don't lie. I can sense it," InuTaisho said. " But Rin would need a mother soon considering how she was acting today and how she ran away from here."

" I will find her a mother but not Kago… "

" Ohhh so it is your brothers ona she wants for a mother." InuTaisho interrupted.

"Do you know her or any of her friends other than her travel companions?" InuTaisho asked keeping an eye on him and changing out of his sleep kimono.

"Does she even know that she is here?"

"No, she doesn't know that she is here and I know three of her friends from where she is from." Sesshomaru answered remembering the trio.

"Well what are their names then? I already know about her being from the future so how do you know them?" InuTaisho asked curiously.

"I have been to her era before." Sesshomaru stated looking around his Otousans room.

"How did you get to her era son?" InuTaisho asked placing a hand on his sons shoulder.

"By accident, I fell in the well with her when I went to attack Inuyasha. She tripped on something and grabbed my arm out of reflex, before either of us realized it we were in her era." Sesshomaru said brushing off some invisible dirt from his other shoulder.

" Which of her friends did you meet?" InuTaisho asked pulling his son over to a desk and chairs to sit at and talk and Sesshomaru let him.

"The three I met were youkais." Sesshomaru started looking down.

"The first one I met was a water youkai born into a family of fire youkais. Her name was Matsuki. The second one I met was a fire youkai born from a family of water youkais. Her name is Minori but they called her Mino. And the third one I met was an air youkai born from a family of earth youkais. They just called her Neko. And the was one other but I didn't get to meet her but her name was Sumomo and from what Mino-san said was an earth youkai born into a family of air." Sesshomaru said rubbing his temples.

"These youkias of opposite power Sesshomaru do you know why they have all met?" InuTaisho asked leaning forward and making his son look at him.

"No. I do not know why." Sesshomaru said looking his Otousan in the eye.

"There is a prophecy about four youkias born of their elemental opposites. Yet are immune to their opposites. For example take this Mino and Kate if they attack each other neither of them would get harmed but mixed with one of the others they would either be harmed or made stronger. The only time all of their powers work in perfect harmony is when the fifth element is added to them." InuTaisho said looking into the candles fire like in a trance.

"What is this fifth element Otousan?" Sesshomaru asked getting his attention.

" The fifth element is the element of life." InuTaisho stated lazily standing up and ushering his son out.

" I haven't slept in four months so go and we will finish this discussion tomorrow." InuTaisho replied yawning.

"And Sesshomaru if my sleep gets interrupted by something it may end up dead." he said closing the door after seeing his son nod and saying

"I just might send Jaken up here then."

* * *

**__**

In Sesshomaru's chambers.

Kagome is now stirring trying to stay asleep._ 'Such nice soft silk.' _

" WHERE THE HELL AM I!" Kagome screamed standing up quickly and falling back down from her leg being asleep.

With InuTaisho.

" She has awoken minus well try to stay awake and sleep tomorrow instead." He said standing and going to the shoji doors to go see what was wrong with her forgetting that he was only in his loin cloth.

When the doors to the room Kagome was occupying at the moment opened. "Why are you in this room?" InuTaisho asked sternly.

"I don't know and I don't even know where the Hell I am," Kagome half creamed half cried while trying to stand again.

" First I'm in the woods with my friends and that was when I fell asleep. I wake up and I'm here what the hell is going on?" Kagome said now starting to cry from being scared and confused.

" You are in the western lands castle and in my sons room. He must have placed you in here not only because it's right by mine but it is also the safest." InuTaisho said kneeling by her and rubbing her back trying to comfort her. Kagome's crying lessened as she started falling asleep again but this time in InuTaisho's arms.

"So this is the Kagome that my son brought back with him. I'm still curious as to why she is in his room and not any of the others." Taisho said to himself while laying her back down. Perhaps he wants her as his life's mate. He contemplated

" Shut up Inuyasha," Kagome said dreaming about him and his on going ranting and her sitting him.

" Why does she dream of my youngest son and telling him to shut up," InuTaisho wondered removing some of her hair from her eyes.

" Although it would be nice if you did become my daughter." InuTaisho said to himself before leaving his sons room and heading back to his own to get the sleep he very well deserved.

* * *

**__**

In Sesshomaru's Study

"Jaken go see what that ningen is screaming about," Sesshomaru ordered Jaken to see what was wrong. "And check to see if she woke Rin up as well." Sesshomaru said trying to get Kagome out of his mind. Damn that Kagome why can't I stop thinking about her?

_'_**Because you really do care about her.'**

_Who are you and why are you speaking to me as if you know me?_

**'I am your conscience baka you just never listen to me.'** Sesshomaru was having a small battle with himself when Jaken entered the room.

"Milord the ningen ona is still asleep but when I went to check on her your otousan was leaving from your room Milord. And Rin is still sleeping." Jaken said while bowing to Sesshomaru.

_'I wonder why my father was in my chambers.'_ Sesshomaru thought. "You are dismissed Jaken"

"Hai Milord," Jaken said bowing every step he took to the door and left.

* * *

**__**

In the mean time with InuTaisho.

"Now if only I could get some sleep." InuTaisho said allowed lying back down after he took off his loincloth.

"If anyone bothers me I will kill them unless it is Rin or Kagome." InuTaisho contemplated on getting his son with her a little more before falling asleep.

* * *

**__**

The Next Morning.

Kagome started moving around as if trying to find a more comfortable spot and at the same time trying to block the sun from her eyes. "Kami-sama what ungodly hour is this." She said sitting up and being blinded by the sun all at once. "I hate spring," she grumbled out while pulling the covers over her head. "Stupid sun."

"Why do you insist on talking to yourself? And it is a little after dawn so wake up."

Sesshomaru said pulling the covers off of her.

"You also slept in.," he stated trying his hardest not to laugh from how she looked.

Her hair was curly and looked liked she had a bad case of sex hair if you get my point, her shirt was almost so hiked up it barely covered her breasts. Her shorts were so short that her ass hanged out.

"Wha… wher… SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed jumping up and fell back down once again dew to the fact that her legs were asleep.

" First off no screaming and second off you will address me as Sesshomaru-sama or you will be punished, and third while you are here you will wear appropriate attire and not what you are wearing now, and forth off you are at my castle, my home and will act as though you do have some honor." Sesshomaru stated as he stood up and started to undress.

"Whoa wait why are you undressing in front of me," Kagome asked waving her arms in front of her face.

"These are my chambers but if you do not wish to see me then go to the springs though the door at your left." Sesshomaru said knowing to well that at that moment she couldn't walk.

"I… I... I can't walk right now, my legs are asleep." Kagome said trying to get up again.

Sesshomaru walked over her and knelt down beside her and moved one of his hands towards her, " Then I guess you cant feel this can you" Sesshomaru said running his hand up her inner thigh towards her center.

"S. … St. … stop it," Kagome stuttered trying to move away from him but gaining her being on the floor and Sesshomaru being on top of her.

"Now why would I want to do something like that when I can sense your body calling out to mine," Sesshomaru asked pinning her arms above her head with one hand. His other hand went to her shorts and started to pull them down her body leaving a black lacy thong in its place. After he had her shorts off he looked into her eyes, placing her into a slight trance as he read her thoughts and memories.

So she isn't touched by anyone not even my brother and at the same time she wants to be with someone and once again she has feelings for me and none of them are of fear this is good.

Sesshomaru thought while keeping her in the trance so that he could remove her shirt. After that article of clothing was removed he brought her back to reality with a fiery kiss.

Kagome's eyes flew open and she tried pulling away and tried to scream but when her mouth opened more Sesshomaru deepened the kiss. His tongue rubbed against hers and she felt like she was on fire. All she could feel was Sesshomaru on top of her and an unknown heat building up in her lower stomach.

Sesshomaru could sense her arousal and took one of his hands gliding it slowly down her bra-covered breast down her toned stomach to her center.

He broke apart to regain his breath and gazed at her with lust filled eyes.

"Lets get rid of our clothing huh Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked while panting. Kagome nodded her head and felt her arms get released as a claw hand grazed its way down her arm and up her neck only to be dragged along her pulse and down her neck and over her right bra covered breast.

"Let me just take this off…" Sesshomaru said slicing through the straps and then through the section between her breasts making sure not to cut her delicate flesh.

"What about your clothing?" Kagome asked pulling at the tie.

"I will get that but women are first at everything." Sesshomaru said grinning and showing his fangs. "Yet if you wish to keep your last piece of clothing whole I advise you to remove it before I rip it off of you." Sesshomaru said popping one of the straps and making it hit her with a loud pop.

"Oooowwww that hurt," Kagome said trying to sit up.

"We're not done yet," Sesshomaru said playfully and pushed her down and covered her left nipple with his mouth.

"Umm Sessho more," Kagome moaned out grabbing his head to pull him closer as her body arched up to his.

Sesshomaru licked and nipped at her sensitive nipples causing them to bud. He suddenly sat up causing Kagome to gasp at the lost warmth.

"Sessho…"

"Shh… My dear. Someone is out side of our room." Sesshomaru said kissing her lips again.

"One moment I will return." Sesshomaru said standing up with his pants hanging loosely and showing full well that he had an erection. As he walked over to the door Kagome covered her form with his discarded top.

When the door opened Jaken and InuTaisho stood their waiting. InuTaisho knew what was going on within the room, and saw Kagome trying to stay covered as best as she could.

"I will inform you later my son, Jaken lets leave." InuTaisho said turning around and leaving to take control of the situation at hand, which was entertaining some low lords, you know human lords.

When Sesshomaru closed the door he turned around to reveal his eyes bleeding red and lengthened fangs towards his soon to be mate.

"Shall we continue my dear?" Sesshomaru asked appearing right behind her without his pants revealing a very painful erection. Kagome nodded not being able to find any words.

"Good but warning this is your first time and this will hurt he said pulling his hakama from her shoulders and tossing it to the side happy to see that she had already removed her underwear.

"Now your all mine Kagome." Sesshomaru said forcing her body down and getting between her legs and spreading them further. Sliding a finger in to her to test her to see if she was ready for him, earning a moan from her. He pulled his finger out reveal that she was ready for him. Sesshomaru laid down on her and nibbled her ear some

" I'm sorry Kagome," Sesshomaru said as he thrust into her covering her mouth with his and swallowed her scream of pain. A tear slid down Kagome's face and was soon licked up with Sesshomaru's tongue.

"I will wait until you no longer hurt Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he placed kisses from her ear to her mouth. Kagome soon started rocking against Sesshomaru telling him that she was ready. Sesshomaru pulled out to the tip and plunged back into her till he got up a steady movement but slow pace.

"Sesshomaru please go faster," Kagome begged trying to get the most from him. Sesshomaru smiled at her and quickened his pace leaving her in a land of bliss.

"Faster… Harder Sessho please," Kagome moaned out trying to catch up.

" Kagome if I go any faster then by the time I am done with you, you wont be able to walk for a moon cycle." Sesshomaru panted out against her neck licking where his mark would soon stand.

" I don't care just please go harder and faster." Kagome breathed out heavily against his ear. "As you wish my mate." Sesshomaru said smiling against her neck pulling him manhood out then flipping her onto her stomach then pulled her onto all fours. He started pumping her even faster than before and had to hold her body up.

"Sessho" Kagome screamed out with her first climax.

"Just a little more Kagome." Sesshomaru said leaning onto her body more.

His left arm encircled her waist keeping her pulled up to them. While his right arm carved a crescent moon into her back as the first step of marking her.

Kagome hissed out in pain as his claws sliced through her skin, but gave her even more pleasure. Sesshomaru kept ramming into her with all of his strength feeling Kagome's climax approaching he sped his pace up just a little to release with her.

"Sessho" Kagome screamed as Sesshomaru howled piercing her with his fangs on the crook of her neck (right side) as they climaxed together. Sesshomaru removed his fangs from her and licked up the blood that had escaped his mouth. Laying her back down he kissed her softly as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Mean While With The Other Lords

"It seems that you son has now taken a mate." Lord Cassadier said taking a sip of tea.

"It would appear so," InuTaisho said hiding all forms of emotion.

"InuTaisho-sama do you need anything of this lowly servant," Jaken asked bowing.

"No you are excused Jaken." InuTaisho said looking at the two human lords as they talked about ways to strengthen the western lands. The only one that grabbed his attention was when they mentioned having the four opposites as allies.

That would be Minori, Neko, Sumomo, and Matsuki InuTaisho wondered maybe if they could be brought to this era.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2: The Four Opposites**

"Hey Neko, do you have any food?" Mino asked looking in the cabinets.

"For the last time no, and if you asked me one more time…expect a good beating." Neko said for the tenth time while looking through the fridge.

"This is Suki's house…ask her." Neko said placing a hand on her hip, a faint snoring coming from the couch.

"Well I would ask her but even she doesn't know where any of the food is," Mino pointed out right when she found a brand new case of ramen noodles. "FOOD!" she cried, snatching the pack of noodles.

"Wow…there is hope after all," Neko said, moving over to her.

"I found ramen noodles! I found ramen noodles! Chicken flavor too!" Mino sang out jumping up and down.

"Mino lets cook em." Neko whispered.

"Then after we finish our portion wake Suki up then tell her that we found food but ate it." Neko said getting a pot out and pouring water in it.

"Hey, I'm back. Is the idiot still asleep?" Sumono asked, placing a bad on the table. "I've brought some food."

"What you find…or did you just buy this?" Mino said giving her a questionable look.

"Well, my grandmother broiled it of course. But she asks for medicine in return..." Sumomo said, opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of water.

"Hey Neko have you opened the noodles yet?"

" No, I forgot and the water isn't even to a boil yet." She replied, reaching for cup of ramen noodles.

"What do you say about me cooking mac'n cheese?" Mino said holding up the ingredients for it.

"Go ahead I really don't like noodles unless there isn't any food." Neko said walking over to the stuff on the counter.

"Well get out of the kitchen if you want me to cook." Mino said shooing everybody out to leave her alone with a gas stove.

" Time to have some fun."

* * *

**__**

After almost burning the house down and after waking Suki up.

"The next time I ever cook on a gas stove will be _to soon_," Mino said looking at the bowl of mac'n cheese wondering if it was edible or not while waiting for someone else to try it first.

"You know the chef always tastes the food first." Suki said teasing Mino.

"Well we know who will taste it first don't we Suki?" Sumomo said pulling the blue haired girl in for the trap.

"Yep…yep…ye…No, No, No I will not try it first!"

"While you slept we looked for food, cleaned, did laundry, and nearly starved but thanks to Sumomo we got food and are no longer going to starve," Neko said just like a mother would.

"Yes okasan," They all said in harmony.

"Don't call me okasan, I am not anyone's mother so stop," Neko said hitting them up against their heads.

" Hey I have a idea," Minori said handing everyone a bowl. "Since I cooked I get to choose who will taste it first does everyone agree," Mino asked while fixing her outfit.

"Well I'll taste it first if only we go by Kags and see how she is, because I just don't believe that she is sick again," Suki said while plopping in a big bite, not realizing what she was doing. " Whoa Mino this is good," Suki said getting another bite ready.

"Well first we eat then we go see Kags." Mino said sitting down getting ready to eat.

" Let's eat and hurry then." Sumomo said eating her food up faster than everyone else.

"K but please let her actually be home though and if not she did hand us each a jewel shard to keep safe so lets get going." Neko said putting her empty bowl in the sink.

"Lets go shall we."

* * *

**__**

At Kagome's home.

"I hope Kagome gets home soon, I have the feeling that nee-san will be headed over here really soon." Sota said taking a bite out of his rice ball.

"Sota who is nee-san," Mrs. Higurashi asked cleaning some dishes.

"Nee-san you know, Neko-san." Sota said plopping in another bite.

The middle aged woman with short brown hair and eyes looked over at her son, "I hope they come today or else they will try and bring their friend along and I don't quit like him being around you because for his age he sure is immature." Mrs. Higurashi said looking back over to see her father sleeping in his 'Lazy Boy' recliner. ' And when I was young he said he would never get one of those things. ' She thought shaking her head.

"Mom. You know he acts like that just because he likes Mat-san and Morea-sama." Sota said trying to talk his way through things.

Ding dong "Mrs. Higurashi its your adopted daughters," Mino called out to the woman she wanted as a mother. "Mom please answer the door, we're cold." Mino said joking around.

"Girls it is spring you will not get cold here." Mrs. Higurashi said opening the door.

" Well it could for me I was born in America," Mino said laughing at every little look passing through her want to be mothers face.

"Ohh is Kagome home?"

"No girls but if you want to go after her go ahead. But do tell your parents." Mrs. Higurashi said giving Suki a stern look. Then looking over at their Taisumaru.

"Tai are you going with them." She asked with a stern voice.

A moth demon with spiked red and black hair, with one maroon colored eye and a silver colored eye. Wearing a black hooded jacket with a anarchy symbol in blood red, with baggie black cargos with chains hanging every so often with red straps hanging down the legs, completed with black steel toed boots with the buckles and all.

"Yes Mrs. Higurashi I will be going with them and besides someone needs a punching bag to relieve anger on." Tai said pointing towards Nori and Kiki. (He calls Minori, Nori and Matsuki, Kiki)

"Well we're going to get going that way we may just find her before dark." Minori said, fixing her shiny black leather corset with white gold buckles on both of her rib cages and a strong but small silver chain that laced the back up and looked like it would suck the life out of her while trying to fix the shiny lightning blue piece of leather that connected the corset to the shiny black leather pants that flared at the knee but were skintight from the knee up and had white gold buckles down the sides of her legs.

Silver chains hung down that could be used for weapons while completing her ensemble with black stiletto heeled boots that laced with shiny lightning blue leather up the front and white gold buckles (that worked) went down the back of them.

Mino turned toward the well house and looked back over her shoulder

"When Rea gets here tell her that we already left and that we are headed for Keade's village please" Mino turned half of her body around to look at her completely and saw her smile and nod,

"Thanks and bye and Sota don't bother your mom that much and do your work." Mino said as she started towards the door to see an aura around the well house that told her that if they went in they would never come back out.

"Well if you don't want to live in the past for now on then stay here other wise call your family and tell them." Mino said grabbing her cell phone and started to call Rea and warn her.

"Mino who are you calling your family is de…." Tai got cut off due to the fact that three women not including Mino had bashed his head with their fists leaving bumps everywhere.

" I'm calling Rea and warning her it doesn't bother me anyways that he said that," Mino said pushing her feelings aside and bringing out her superior being by force.

"Lets go," Mino said as she hung up her phone and jumped into the well with her four friends just as Kamorea had joined them.

* * *

**__**

At Sesshomaru's castle.

Sesshomaru woke due to the sun's rays shining in his face, but just as he went to sit up, he noticed a pressure on his chest remembering the events from that morning.

As he gently raised his head to see his new mate quietly sleeping but almost fell back when he noticed the transformation that had taken place on Kagome. Gently rubbing his fingertips against her cheek.

"Kagome my mate, wake up and take a look in the mirror." Sesshomaru said lifting her up gently.

"Sessho… Sleep… more pleaseeee…" Kagome said as she tried to snuggle closer to him to block the sun light from her face.

"Now Kagome we must go and have you meet my father…."

"No go… me sleep," Kagome said trying to get out of his grasp but could not move her legs. Kagome's eyes flew open as she tried to move her legs again but no use.

"Have you noticed that what I told you was true," Sesshomaru said as he got up and dressed into a kimono that was a white and black version of his white and red.

"You must love that kimono pattern if you wear it every day," Kagome said as she lies down since she gave up on trying to move.

Sesshomaru went over to Kagome and picked her up being careful not to hurt the tail and wings that she hadn't yet realized that she had. Setting her down in a chair that was easy to dress her in. Sesshomaru turned her toward the mirror so that she could see herself. " Close your eyes and then open them to see your new self."

As Kagome's eyes opened she saw a beautiful dog demon mistress with golden wings and raven colored hair that went down to her knees, streaked with gold. Crystal blue eyes lined with black that feathered off. She decided to see if her dream of having to be so beautiful was false so she pinched her arm to find out.

"Ow ok I'm not dreaming…" Kagome looked down to her chest

"Damn it their bigger. How am I going to fit into my clothes now." She said turning around and noticing Sesshomaru still standing there and then grew to a cherry red as she had just realized the reason why she had turned and her blush grew to an even darker red as she remembered the events from the night before.

But before she could say anything Karomaru ran in to inform Sesshomaru of five elemental demons that had just entered the Western territories.


	3. Chapter Three

**_Five Elementals _**

disclaimer: do not inuyasha

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ch 3 Elemental Encounter_**

"Minori… I think we're lost. Are you sure we're headed west for all I know were out in .B. F. E." Kamorea said getting slapped in the face with anther switch.

"Damn trees I wish Lucifer would get rid of them for us…."

"Never say his name out here in the open like that. You never know when he is listening and quite frankly I don't care to meet him. Our supposed creator yeah right." Minori snapped back.

" Hey Minori why not meet him its not like that would be taboo?" Taisumaru said just as a punch landed in his face leaving burn marks.

" And Nori please control your powers because I think you made me loose my eyebrows." He said bringing a hand up to look for them.

"Why don't you turn into your moth form and bug off. TAI" Minori screamed. Not even an hour out here and she wanted to kill Tai.

* * *

' Flash back '

" Are we there yet Nori I'm tired." Tai said five minutes after leaving the well.

" No and if you…"

" Are we there yet I'm hungry." Tai said interrupting her.

"No." Minori said looking at him in the face picturing it being on fire, since it was the third time of going through this again.

"Are W…."

"NO!" Minori interrupted him with her fist.

This went on for the next twenty minutes.

'End of flash back'

* * *

"If you don't shut up I will kill you and enjoy it," Minori said getting ready to kill him just when Matsuki doused her with water.

"Take a chill pill Mino and who cares if we say his name?" She said helping her stand up.

" I care." Said a demon coming out from the bushes, "But I don't remember creating you any of you,"

"And who are you?" Neko asked as politely as she could.

" I am Lucifer and why may I ask did you call me… Kamorea?" Lucifer asked while walking over to her and rub her face with his hand.

" Well... she's a bit shy and I wouldn't dare touch her… At all" Minori said getting in-between the two.

" And three I can take care of it." Mino said and ducked taking Kamorea with her just as his hand barely missed their heads.

" I will touch what I please and you will have no say about it." Lucifer said getting annoyed. While the rest backed off to leave the two in the middle of the clearing.

"Leave her alone Lucifer you know Sesshomaru-sama does not appreciate it at all when you pester what is in the western lands, or do we need to have you both discus it again." Karomaru said jumping down from the dark treetops, his black clothing and cape moving just as silent as he.

Just picture a ninja with a cape, and B. F. E. is Bum Fucking Egypt.

"Minori hey are you alright," Kamorea whispered as Karomaru landed.

"I do not need anything but I want that female to come with as my future mate…."

" HELL NO!" Mino and Kamorea replied out at the same time, making everyone jump.

"You don't get a choice only her family does." Karomaru said looking at them from the corner of his eye.

" I am her family and I say hell no!" Mino said moving closer and reaching for her chain.

"Then she doesn't have to go" Karomaru said turning to face Lucifer completely. " Her family has said no."

"Yet they are not family by blood so it doesn't…"

"Sisters by the joining of blood and trading souls even though the soul part was only for an hour we are still sisters all of us are except Tai." Minori said interrupting him again.

"And even if I am the youngest out of all of us I still have the most back bone out of them all so go fuck yourself." Minori said turning to leave with her friends.

"You are not leaving Sesshomaru-sama, he wants you to go to his castle, he has said that Kagome wishes to see you but not…Tai." Karomaru said while still looking at Lucifer.

"And that reminds me I must go and create their child but I will ask one thing: boy or girl?" He asked glancing around at everyone.

" Twins since I cursed her to have them last year." Minori said looking at him.

"One boy and one girl but…the girl will her blonde considering I cursed her with that too." She said, thinking back to the time she had cursed the poor girl.

"I only hope she ends up looking like a boulder with limbs." Minori stated, speaking her mind way to loud.

"I shall try," Lucifer said between laughs "but how many curses have you placed on her?"

"Well I don't know but I want to get going now," Tai said, his voice becoming a bit rough in a way that would want to sound tough.

"Tai, shut up and quite showing off before I really do set you on fire," Minori glared and set a small fireball off at his feet, but only as a warning.

"From what I can see...rain will be approaching soon and we had better find shelter." Sumomo said in a stern voice. "Besides...I'm wearing my white kimono, and I wouldn't want a certain _male _to see my body." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can sense a cave nearby, we can venture and talk more there.

"Then I shall take my leave, but remember Kamorea my claim on you will remain and you will never be able with be with any other demon...or human." With that said, Lucifer disappeared into a swirl of black flames.

It was silent for a long time and they all walked on foot to the cave that Sumomo had mentioned, entering it and cleaning out what was filthy. The floor was soggy and wet but it didn't bother much of them, Sumomo had much care for the earth so she often wore no shoes in or outside.

After settling, Kamorea broke the silence.

"It's no problem, I could do with it until I turn eighteen and when that day finally comes I can have all of powers and this binding spell will be no more." She said with a growl, sitting down on a rock and using her powers to start a dim fire, so that the others could have warmth.

"I only hope you don't get sick." Mino said, watching as the group looked restless. "I'm tired though...though I can only imagine who likes you know Kamorea." She replied, taking a small red candy from her pockey and popping it into her mouth. The rain started to get a bit harder, making the fire flick on and off from time to time.

"Don't you _ever_ bring that up again! He is a dreadful man and very gruesome." Kamorea stated, giving a deep long glare.

"Morea, I put a claim on you, does that count?" Tai asked, recalling back to what Lucifer said.

"No!" All girls said, giving growls. It had already been a few good thirty minutes, and the rain was falling down faintly now. Karomaru stood up, walking over to the entrance of the cave.

"I believe the rain is going to stop soon."

"I would have to guess…about another three minutes." Minori replied, poking the fire with a stick.

Her dull eyes never left the rain, "When it stops, we will locate Lord Sesshomaru…I only hope it ends before nightfall."

**_

* * *

With Inuyasha and gang_**

" Kagome," Sango called again while flying on Kirara's back with Miroku behind her.

"Inuyasha any sign of her scent anywhere" Miroku asked worriedly. "I hope she's ok," Shippou said trying to hold the tears back.

"Shut the fuck I know where she is now I just want to know how we are going to get in there." Inuyasha yelled at them being irritated by a feeling he had never felt since being with Kagome. Loneliness. "Were going to the western lands, my damn brother has her."

**_

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru_**

In the dining room where Kagome, Sesshomaru, and InuTaisho sat eating lunch.

"Kagome. You are younger than I would have first thought," InuTaisho said looking over the newly mated couple. "I'm hoping that my son did not hurt you to much."

"Father." Sesshomaru said with anger for what his father was fixing to say.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome quickly intervened before a possible argument could start. " Are my friends truly on their way here?" Kagome asked placing her hand on his arm.

"Yes they are coming I sent Karomaru to retrieve them." Sesshomaru said turning his attention to her. "He had spotted them coming this way with a male."

"Tai." Kagome's voice gave an annoyed feeling. "I can't stand him," she said looking at the saucer of food in front of her.

"Why do you not like this Tai person Kagome," InuTaisho asked looking at them noticing a new scent coming from her that wasn't there before. "Son may I have a word with you in private." InuTaisho asked looking at him.

"After Kagome finishes her food then I will meet you in my study father." Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome's untouched food. "Eat Kagome or I will force you to," Sesshomaru said looking at her sternly.

Kagome got the hint and started to eat quickly feeling a bit woozy from it.

As she finished her food she tried again to stand having a little more control over her legs. But gave up when she noticed it wasn't going to work. "Sessho please help me to our room I want a little more sleep sense I cant walk." Kagome said looking at him like a puppy would.

"Sesshomaru picked her up from her spot and started to carry her out when they heard a scream coming from Rin's room.

When they got to Rin's room the first thing they saw was a moth demon half of Rin's size laying unconscious on top of Jaken.

"Sesshomaru… That would be Tai I think," Kagome mumbled trying to hide her face just in case he was awake.

"Then the others are close behind hi…."

"Great job! Mino when you finally do go through with what you threaten you, kill it!" Neko screamed at a shrinking Minori.

"Sorry okasan," they all said in harmony.

"I'm not your okasan so stop it or I will so hurt you so hel…." Neko started.

"Hey where are we any ways Karomaru," Minori asked looking up through one of the windows when she noticed it… " KAGOME," Mino screamed turning into a flame dart and shot towards the unsuspecting one.

"Ohh Shit Sessho move," Kagome said when a large spark caught her eye.

Sesshomaru jumped slightly back to dodge the attack when the scent reached his nose… "

Minori do not fly through my castle like that of I will have a charm placed on you to remove your powers while indoors."


	4. controlling powers

_**CH 4 Controlling Powers**_

"Kagome you do know that we cant go back home but you can," Neko said to their best friend, " You can see your mom and Souta and Ji-chan" the five girls said together.

Kagome looked up to see someone that she didn't know just staring at Minori, he was dressed in all black and looked like a ninja. "Who are you…"

"My name is Karomaru and I am Lord Sesshomaru's …. Eyes for other things going on." He said averting his eyes toward them seeing his lord nod in acceptance.

" Another words you're his spy am I correct," Minori stated rather than asked , "But you didn't want her to know … Am I correct." She said while turning to look at him completely face to face, and for the first time noticing how handsome he truly was. "Wow you are….." Minori got cut off by Neko covering her mouth along with the other four girls in the room.

" You do not say that or else we may all have problems with our health.," Suki said hitting her as hard as she could with a knee.

"Why is she not allowed to say what she was going to say,?" Karomaru asked looking into Minori's eyes seeing the anger and acceptance there. 'She looks like she has a lot of problems that she has to deal with.' He thought trying to turn his attention to his lord but failing horribly.

Kagome had been the first to cover Minori's mouth before she said what she was going to say. " Sessho will you please get your friend and leave because her fire powers are really starting to hurt my hand," Kagome said while trying to hold back the pain that started to shoot through her body. "Sessho please." She said having to release her grip a little before she truly did hurt herself.

Minori's powers were starting up and she couldn't control them. "help," was all that she said as she became exploding into flames and burning off anything in the room that wasn't gold or leather. Her body started to convulse but it soon calmed leaving everyones clothing torched instead of being incinerated by the flame due to Suki soaking them all with water.

Karomaru was shoved out of the room just as Minori's powers exploded. Though he wasn't burned or hurt Sesshomaru's hair was singed a little leaving him a bit angry as it had gone from ankle length to ass length and his tail was not touched at all.

Karomaru wanted to go help her but couldn't find a way around his Lord.

Sesshomaru watched with humor as his number one spy was trying to get past him to help the girl. "I wonder if he has feeling for her or if his beast wants her," Sesshomaru thought while finally seeing Karomaru plop down onto the ground. "Karomaru do you have any thing useful on information," Sesshomaru said taking a seat on the floor knowing that Minori's powers had just receded and that he was not aloud in at that moment due to being a fire hazard.

"Yes milord I do have some helpful news. If you want anything against …… How do you say his name without summing him…" Karomaru answered looking down to remember anything.

"Your talking about Lucifer," Sesshomaru stated sounding bored and lazy.

"Yes milord he wants to take your mates friend…. Kamorea as his mate," he said surprised when his lords eyes were opened wide.

"Son why are you on the ground," Inutaisho asked sneaking up on them and heard the news about Lucifer wanting this Kamorea as a mate.

_**In the room**_

"Kagome is Mino Going to be fine," the three other girls asked looking down at their unconscious friend.

"She'll be fine but I have a question. What was the date when you left," Kagome asked looking at them all.

"It was the 13 of April and ……" Tai had started.

"Shit a solid month of her being sixteen. No wonder her power was even greater than the last burst out." Sumomo said looking down again. "Every year a month right after her b-day and that symbolizes her new power increase" she said grabbing a hold of Minori's hand.

"tai go tell them to come in we need to get her some help." Kagome ordered seeing him running to the door to get them.

Tai almost tripped over Sesshomaru when he opened the door to get them. He was scared about what happened and never knew that she had a power blast every year. "Ummmm. Kagome said that you could come in now.," Tai said backing up after seeing another demon that was older but clearly and utterly strong.

Inutaisho spotted the demon that almost fell and was considering what he was to them. "Boy what are you to the women in that room," Inutaisho asked getting to the doorway were his son no longer sat.

"OUR PUNCHING BAG," Suki cried out dodging a flame that was now appearing in the room.

"Someone called me," Lucifer said appearing right next to the girls in the room, and looked down to see an unconscious Mino on the ground. " Let me take a wild guess , the fiery ones power took an increase," he said kneeling down to her and finally noticing the binding spell placed on her. "Why does she have a binding spell on her and who put it on her?" Lucifer asked looking around at the others

"Her mother placed it on her when she was five because she was stronger than her mom," Kamorea said trying to keep away from him. "I was living with her then

because my parents were having a lot of problems, but in that same year she became an orphan and then started to live with Suki but got kicked out once she reached ten due to a power blast then moved in with me, but then when she turned fifteen she moved back in with Suki half the time living there and with Kagome." She announced just before Mino started to wake up.

"Lucifer why are you here to begin with ," Sesshomaru asked after listening to Kamorea's explanation about things. "She will be safe here and I can take care of the problems she has," Sesshomaru stated as he stepped closer to the lord of hell.

"I came because I was called here and you will not beable to control this type of power if it all gets released," Lucifer said trying to think of a way to break the spell and not have them get hurt from the blast of power that would come.

Inutaisho stepped forward and saw the way he was looking at Kamorea and realized that if they mated it could either be a good thing or a devastation. "Lucifer why does this matter of who helps her concern you." Inutaisho asked point blank while sitting down in front of him.

"Her powers that are yet unleashed when combined with her others are almost as great as mine," Lucifer answered seeing everyone's shocked expression and felt her starting to stir.

Neko, Sumomo, Matsuki, Kamorea, and Kagome all shot up and pulled Minori to them and out of the door. They all fallowed Kagome to a room and placed her down as Kagome locked the door, before the men could follow Since they had just senced her go into heat.

A/N Hey I'm sorry for the late update but I try to get everything up that I can. And I'm still grounded but hey I can always get around it one way or another.

I still have that damn F in history and it wont come up even though I'm trying to hopefully with my friends help I can get it up.

I'm sorry if this story isn't good but I have ASL and lots of homework but hell I'm still trying to get through everything over here and I want to have a poll on who you think should be Minori's mate and who should be Kamorea's mate. LOL its between Taisumaru , Karomaru, Lucifer , or Inutaisho.

By the way I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS. This will be the Finale time I post this.

OOHHHHHH I will not update until I have 20 reviews for this story I will start writing another chapter at #15 but no sooner.

Kamorea Chan


	5. Why The Hell Now part one

**CH 5 Why The Hell Now part one**

Inutaisho stalked through the castle, trying to think of the reason why Minori's powers had just acted up the way they had. ' Perhaps its because she has entered her heat but demons are only to enter their heat once a month and not any sooner than the mating season that will be occurring in two months time.' He thought while changing his direction to the room that now contained his son's mate and her friends.

Kagome stood by the door making sure that the other males didn't come in after her but sensed that Inutaisho was now on his way towards the room she began to panic

Trying to find a way to get everyone into a guarding position around Minori to keep her safe from any offending male while she was in her weakened state due to her power burst. Minori couldn't even open her eyes from using all of her power up but then again they had Lucifer in the building and her own mate so she may still be safe.

Kagome lightly brushed the back of her hand across Minori's pale face then decided that she needed someone else other than her friends their to protect her.

Then nearly jumped out of her skin when Inutaisho had knocked on the door asking if there was any way that he could assist them with Minori.

Inutaisho waited as Kagome opened the door for him to enter but cracked it first to make sure that the area was clear for him to enter. " Inutaisho-sama are there any other males around." Kagome asked looking out to him finally realizing that she was using her legs but was still sore.

"There are no others around this room or area and I wanted to help both you and the others." Inutaisho said looking at her face seeing some happiness about something. "Why are you so happy Kagome," he asked stepping into the smaller room.

"Because I just realized that I was using my legs I think Sessho-kun had a little spell on me though," She said closing the door being careful not to hurt her new wings. " She's fine but we need to keep her out of the sight of other males." She said looking over the group in the room. "And please keep Tai away because like this she wouldn't think twice about killing him and we don't need that right now even though she probably wouldn't mind killing the due to how annoying he is." Kagome said looking at Kamorea.

Kamorea noticed that she was being stared at, by Kagome. " Did I do something wrong?" She asked looking from Kagome to the really tall man that was getting called Inutaisho.

"Why does Lucifer want you for a mate," Inutaisho asked beating Kagome to the question.

Kamorea looked down at Mino and back to him, " I honestly don't know why he wants me hell I wouldn't even begin to start guessing unless it was wishing for him to destroy the trees that kept on slapping me," Kamorea said trying to make a joke. But didn't succeed. "Hell I wish I knew," She finally said seeing Mino's eyes open.

"Whats up" Minori said weakly sitting up and tried to stay but failed.

"Your awake " everyone said looking at her. "Your normally out for a week Mino." Kamorea said shocked about her being up already.

Inutaisho bent down to Minori and helped her to sit up surprised that she was like a feather but was getting heavier every second.

"Kami-sama my head hurts," Minori said trying to look around herwhile rubbing a sore spot. "Hey Kags when ya get the wings.?" She asked trying to feel her legs completely. 'at least I can wiggle my toes' she thought.

Kagome went blood red a her question remembering what had happened.. "umm…. Last night,"

Kamorea hugged her tightly. "Finally she's no longer a virgin," She screamed forgetting all about InuTaisho.

"No longer a what," InuTaisho asked helping Mino to standup.

Minori moved around a little in his grasp trying to get comfortable. "A virgin is th same thing as someone still having their maidenhead." Minori said reaching for Kagome to inspect her new look, but almost fell on top of her.

_**With Sesshomaru and men**_

Karomaru started pacing the floor ignoring the orders he had been given while worrying about Minori for some untold reason he had a feeling that something wasn't right.

"Karomaru." Sesshomaru said again getting annoyed that he wasn't being heard by the person that still had a mission to accomplish .

Karomaru finally felt a pair of eyes on him and it made his hackles rise. Slowly he turned around and realized that both his lord and ward were watching him.

"Hello Rin-kun, how are you today," he said so that he could put off his lords glare for as long as possible.

"I'm Fine Karo-kun but why are you walking around like that" Rin asked running back over to hug her Lords leg.

Karomaru just stood there and thought her question over not even realizing that he was walking around.

"Karomaru go finish your mission or go find my brother and bring him here, we are over due for a talk brother to brother, without using our weapons.," Sesshomaru said getting up and started to go where his mate was at with her friends and was hoping that they would be happy about Kagome and him. 'Gods This is irritating' Her thought while reaching the door.

END PT 1

A/N Remember i need some reviews in order to update or else it will be a while again be fore i update. Target 20 reviews. Thank You all who has reviewed already.

Thanks to

NtThtPerfect

Hyperion prime

Lady Vinicia

Your-Lolita-Complex

Nsweetgr145

evilflynmonkeys

Red-Smartiez

grace

pearlless

Kitsune Diva

evil one

Thank you all for your reviews.

Kamorea Chan


	6. Why The Hell Now part two

**Five Elementals**

Why The Hell Now Part 2

Tai looked around the room trying to find a way to ignore the glares he was receiving. "Ohh come on Kagome why are you so angry at me?" Tai asked just as the door opened revealing a slightly irritated InuDiayoukia

"Hey Sesshomaru is he still here," Kags asked looking up to him and motioned for him to sit near her.

"HE is still here and has decided not to leave until he has Kamorea with him or until he has found a safe way to remove Minori's binding spell without hurting anyone else." he said hugging her tightly. " Later I'll take you out to train . You need to learn how to use your wings then your powers," Sesshomaru said pulling Kagome into his lap, stroking her wings.

"Why does he want to help me with this binding spell Sessho?" Mino asked trying to look at him.

" I want to help you because I am curious as to how strong you will be. And to find out if I truly want you as my ally or as something more…" Lucifer said drawing out the last words.

"Well forget it I'm not going to help you out in any way unless it means life or death over something I totally care about. That requires help and how dare you think that I would just be with you like that when I don't even know you." Mino started as she was getting up sure her brain and mouth was still strong but not her legs so she was having difficulty with trying to stand.

Lucifer placed a quick barrier around himself and Mino sealing the others out.

" Why do you insist on acting this way," Lucifer said as he pulled her against himself and grabbed her throat. "I can see the barrier and it is centered at your throat but I guess you have know idea on how it is meant to be broken." He said forcing her against the wall.

Everyone outside of the barrier could see what was going on and they couldn't do anything to stop it. Kagome didn't want to be there because of it and Karomaru had just walked in seeing what was unfolding.

Minori tried to release herself from his grasp but her body was to weak to even hit Tai if he was around. His face was just right there and she couldn't do anything. She could feel him enter her mind going through the things that not no one knew. Tears started to stream down her face as horrible memories of her past hit her, staining the cloth that covered part of his hand.

Lucifer knew how to break through the barrier but wanted to have some fun and since he hadn't gone through someone's mind in sometime he was willing to do it as to know how breaking the seal would affect her. The memories hit him full force most were locked away and those shocked him. Never in his life had he witnessed such cruelty inflicted upon just one being and then he saw the first time her and Kamorea met. Two little girls both in so much pain had ran into each other as they were running away. Then he saw them meeting another child. It was Neko she took them into her home and hid them there to keep them safe and away from her parents eyesight.

Lucifer couldn't take anymore of the memories and he broke the connection between them as the scent of salt tickled his nose. She was crying and he knew that he couldn't break the seal today. For one the smell of her heat was already to tempting and her could risk having to create his own child on this night.

He looked around and saw Karomaru, his beast was already starting to come forth and her needed to stop it before it happened because where Sesshomaru doesn't completely know what kind of demon he was Lucifer did and wasn't to keen on having to calm his younger brother down. And the only ones who knew this were them, but then again he was slightly pleased to realize that he had a way to annoy his dear brother of death.

Karomaru knew what Lucifer must have been thinking and was getting pissed off.

He still didn't know how the god of the damned was the one that brought life while he brought death. He watched as his dear brother walked over to him and place Minori in his arms.

She looked like she had just seen death ( no pun intended ) she was as pale as pale could get. He pulled her closer to himself and kissed her cheek trying his hardest to ignore the scent of her heat. His eyes met Lucifer's eyes and silent words were exchanged between them that no one noticed except for one.

As she sat where her place was looking smug 'they will be a couple if I have anything to do with it' Rin thought while running over to hug Sesshomaru's leg for 'protection.'

A/N

Okay for all of you that kept reviewing thank you and sorry for this being short but I wasn't even going to update until I had 20 reviews but we all know how that one goes . Well right now I have good luck I'm not grounded but my senior year of high school is a drag when mixed with swimming and looking for a job. I will try to update soon but I make no promises I was to the point of deleting this story because my computer is going baserk, and wasn't working with any type of writing thing but my bro fixed it o yall are lucky well once again thank you and please R&R.


	7. Hell Hath No Fury pt 1

**Five Elementals**

A/N BTW this is my last time of ever stating this but i** dont** own the** Inuyasha** characters just my own.

_**Chapter 7 Hell hath no fury.**_

Karomaru held Minori closer as Kagome made her way to them. She held her hand out and felt of Mino's head. " Karomaru I know that your very protective over her but I need to take a look at her. I want to know if she is hurt in any way." Kagome said slowly loosening his arms from Mino.

Lucifer backed away and watched Kagome. He knew that he had nothing to worry about he hadn't hurt her in anyway. The memories still plagued him as he tried to get rid of them. He knew that she would have had a hard life but that was beyond what he had expected.

Lucifer looked around and made a snap decision, "I'm going back to Hell and Karomaru and Minori will come with me." He said toward Kagome and Sesshomaru. His Clothing changing in front of them to a pair of black leather pants that looked extremely futuristic to Kagome, he was shirtless and wore a black trench coat (which also looked futuristic).

"Lucifer where did u get that clothing from.?" Kagome asked crossing her arms over herself. "I saw this outfit in her memories and decided to have my own. As I can use my powers to create my own." He said turning from Kagome to Sesshomaru then a smile instantly snuck on him " and my Lord I Pray that your nursery is being prepared as your mate is with pups." Lucifer said slipping the word pups in there to see if the young Taiyoukai had listened to him. Happily noticing that it was noticed by him he went to his brother and told him to get some things ready for their time there. He knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't like having his best spy being absent and that in itself was just the icing on the cake. Looking towards Mino he started to remember some of those images and he had to look away. To much pain for one so young to have to go through. Never being accepted by her family for what she was born as. Then never truly accepted by society for being different and foreign.

"Lucifer and what spy shall I use while you steal away my best one?" Sesshomaru asked almost looking pissed, and before he could speak again a shadow demon appeared before them and just like his nature he turned in to Sesshomaru's shadow becoming a spy that would never be noticed nor sensed. "Use my Spy as your own he will do you well deeming as you have more to protect than you once did." was Lucifer's remark as he walked over to Karomaru who still held Mino. Kamorea was watching silently as was the rest of the Elementals. Neko stepped in front of Lucifer blocking his path, as Suki got in behind her.

"If you want Mino then tell us what you are to do with her," Neko commanded wanting nothing more than to go back home but that was impossible now so she settled in for staying here.

Tai was getting irritated not knowing what he should do as a rumbling sound hit his ears then the castle shook. "Hey guys something is coming or were having an earth quake," Tai said as he ducked behind Kamorea for cover. InuTaisho outright laughed at the pathetic mouth the rumbling and shaking had been coming from Lucifer's powers as he became angry at Neko.

He watched the girl with almost a hint of respect for her to stand up to him was ludicrous, strange enough to him it turned him on knowing that the woman before him would stand up to an opponent even knowing that it would befall her, her demise. InuTaisho sat upon the floor making sure to keep his scent and erection a hidden from them because he knew that he would never live it down once his sons found out. Yet he was now positive that he needed to find a way to mate her even if it meant stealing her from her friends for a few hours to discuss some 'matters' at hand. He looked over to his left seeing Rin and Shippou run about but also noticed the mischievous smile plastered on the young pup's face. 'I wonder what she is up to' he thought just as she walked up to Karomaru. Then everything in the room went silent as the young girl voiced a question that stunned everyone within the room.

" Hey Karomaru-kun are you going to take Mino-san as your mate, and are you going to have pups,?" Rin asked him as any color left in the Semi-conscious Mino left and she was completely out again from the shock of the question. But where Karomaru almost dropped her as the shock coursed through him. 'Mate Minori, I …." his thoughts left him of course he wanted to mate her but he didn't know if he could handle having any pups. "Rin it is not so simple to just give you an answer." Karomaru said just barely being able to speak them for all he wanted to do was to through Mino down and Mate until her heat passed but he couldn't do that to her she deserved a proper courting…..

"Lord Sesshomaru could you order Karu-kun and Mino-san to mate and give me a playmate?" Rin asked interrupting Karomaru's thoughts and even surprising the demon Lord. "Rin I cannot do as such, for it would be insulting Minori and Karomaru by forcing them to be together whether or not they wish it." Sesshomaru answered her as Lucifer stepped around Neko and Suki to get his brother and Mino to the netherworld where he could safely remove the spell placed upon her.

A swirl of flames licked about and died down waking the adults from their surprise when then they realized that Lucifer, Mino, and Karomaru were missing then looking further around a scream screeched into their thoughts, "Ohh My God Tai."

a/n SORRY for the Cliffy but maybe it will keep you wanting to read. .... I'm sorry that I have been taking forever with this story but please be patient. I would also like to say I want reviews even FLames I know a death sentence but Hell whats the worse someone can say that I suck ok well thats their opinion but I will accept it and be grateful but I just want some reviews and the poll is over and since only one person voted I'm not going to use it. Expecially since I go to school with him and he is always wanting to have that Dream a reallity. Well i hope u like reading this. and **please R&R people oi went out of my way to type this up for you sop please help me out a little.**

** Kamorea**

**And thanks to Everyone that has reviewed so far. Thank you . **


	8. Renewed authors note

**I WANT YOUR FLAMES IF YOU HAVE THEM**

**A/N **_TO ALL OF MY READERS PLEASE READ THIS_

**I have been thinking about edicting my story I know that I haven't written much but I'm getting upset with it and i know that I need to **

**find things in it that I need to fix up and possibly make it longer and if I do that i will inform all of you. My question is if there is **

**anyone out there that will want to help me with this or after I write it to have them look it over and if you help me out with this you will **

**get due credit You would basically be my Beta Reader, so if you want to help me out with this then E-mail or leave a review stating that **

**You would like to even if your just giving me a ****thought about what to do to the story I will accept it and see if I can fit it into the story **

**some where. I wish everyone who left a review, **

**author /story alert , and favorite for story/author my best wishes and thanks for supporting me through out this story.**

**Thank you every one and if you do have a request for anything along a Sessh/Kag**

**Kag/InuTaisho then let me know through a message and I will see if I can do it, I will message you back if I can. **

**And once again please leave your opinions for me I want to become an Author for real I'm already trying to write a book and at the same **

**time improve my skills as to attain that next level. Please give me some pointers on what i do that doesn't look right in the story and if **

**your one of the readers out there that read but dont review then please at least let me know if you think my story sucks or not. **

Thank You,

Kamorea


End file.
